Independence and Intelligence
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry leaves the hospital wing after finding out Sirius is alive and his so called best friends where never really is friends. Harry goes to the RoR where he finds out a letter to Sirius from Remus telling him he thought Harry was just average. So Harry decides to do the Summer his way. Going to the goblins, doing his OWLS again and family with the help of the Time Stop in the RoR
1. Chapter 1: RoR,Answers, Questions, Study

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry leaves the hospital wing after finding out Sirius is alive and his so called best friends where never really is friends. Harry goes to the RoR where he finds out a letter to Sirius from Remus telling him he thought Harry was just average. So Harry decides to do the Summer his way. Going to the goblins, doing his OWLS again and family with the help of the Time Stop in the RoR and Gringotts…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: RoR, Answers, Questions, Study**

* * *

Harry walked the corridors going to check on his friends in the Hospital wing. He keeps thinking about Sirius and how he died. When he hears voices from within the Hospital.

"So he is not dead?" Hermione asks

"No Sirius is very much alive. But I had to have Harry think it for Voldemort to believe", Dumbledore says

Harry couldn't believe it Sirius was alive!

"When are we going to get paid?" Ron asks

That makes Harry's heart drop.

"Soon and you both and Ginny will get a fair amount this year. Next year Ginny must get Harry to have sex with her. She must end up pregnant", Dumbledore says

"I can do it. So we can get access to the rest of the Potter Vaults", Ginny says

"I convinced Sirius to give up his title as Lord Black it will go to the next in line which is Draco or your father. Your mother will be able to get the money", Dumbledore says

Harry was anger they were stealing from him and they were keeping Sirius from him.

"You must continue to spy on him and make sure he is distracted", Dumbledore says

"We can do that. He is easy to manipulate", Ron says

"Can I have some more books from the Potter Vaults sir?" Hermione asks

"Yes of course I will get those soon along with your payment for this year from the vault", Dumbledore replies

"I really want the Potter Vaults Dad", Ginny says

"Ginny my daughter you will get the vaults when you get pregnant and then Harry will be forced to marry you"

"Then we will be able to buy new brooms and get on any team we want. Isn't that right Dad?" Ron asks

"Yes. Severus will make sure Harry's mind remains open. The more visions Harry gets the more distracted he will get", Dumbledore replies

Harry couldn't believe that Ron and Ginny were Dumbledore's children. What would Mr Weasley do? He couldn't have known.

"Keep giving him the potions we talked about them we will use Amortentia and lust potions for Harry to go after you Ginny and you will take the fertility potions", Dumbledore says

"Of course. What will we do with the kid once I give birth?" Ginny asks

"He will be raise to see the Pure-Blood agenda. You are all Pure-Bloods as Hermione has found out a two years ago", Dumbledore replies

"What if it's a girl?" Ginny asks

"We will try again. We won't kill him off till he produces a boy the girls we can get rid off", Dumbledore says, "We have no use for them"

Harry didn't want to hear any more so he went to the Room of Requirement when had a sofa and fire in it. It also had a bed and a coffee table. There was an hour glass on the wall. Harry sits down heavily he couldn't believe what had happened Granger and Weasley weren't his real friends. Could he trust the other Weasley's? Something told him he could trust the twins.

Harry sees the letter on the table and picks it up and begins to read. It was in Sirius's had writing.

' _Harry if your reading this I am dead or Dumbledore has pulled something that keeps me away from you. I am sorry Pup for if I am dead I hope I went down protecting you James and Lily would never forgive me if I didn't. If Dumbledore has me don't mess with him yet. I will find a way to talk to you._

 _The old man thinks I am giving everything to the little Bastard Draco or Arthur Weasley but neither will get it. You will. Your related to me 2 cousins once removed or something like that. You Great Grandmother was Dorea Black. I know I never got around to telling you about your family but I hope to get the chance. As your family tree is interesting to say the least and I am the only one to know about it not even Remus or the traitor Wormtail or Dumbledore knows._

 _I ask you to go to the goblins and get an inheritance test. That will tell you your family tree. And they will help you get emancipated. So you don't have to rely on or ask Dumbledore for anything anymore. You will be approved as you are the last member of the Potter family._

 _I should also tell you to get the goblins to do healing on you and check for blocks or curses or potions you will need to be at full strength when you face them._

 _I mean them as Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. I hear they planning on things for you like love potions. I am sorry about that. Get your family rings from Gringotts and the harmful potions will not effect you and they will warn you if something is in your drink or food._

 _Now I know your holding back in classes no one believes me. But if your abuse was as bad as I think it was then you would have had to hold back with the Dursley's to make their fat son look good. And you might had a block on your intelligence as I know you where a smart baby. And your magic was very strong but Remus says your magic is barely passing._

 _So now do you best. You can retake you OWLS it is not against the law and they have other courses you can be tested in besides the Hogwarts ones some Hogwarts will never offer but the Ministry still has the tests on record._

 _I will find a way to help you I promise as your godfather. If I am still alive I will get to you. I swear. You my Pup and are my son as I blood adopted you when you were a year old._

 _I love you Pup._

 _Don't trust Dumbledore, Granger, Molly, Ronald, Ginevra Weasley or even Remus as Remus is so grateful to Dumbledore he would follow him anywhere. He might even be potion. Be careful Pup and always keep an eye out._

 _Love Padfoot_

 _Sirius Orion Black III_

Harry was upset that his godfather was probably being held by Dumbledore some where. That made him angry. But what could he do he couldn't rush into anything like the Department of Mysteries. But Dobby! He could get Sirius.

"Dobby!" Harry calls

"The Great Harry Potter call Dobby?" Dobby asks appearing

"Can you please get Sirius without anyone seeing you?" Harry asks

"Dobby is not bonded to Master Harry Potter so can't find Great Harry Potter's godfather", Dobby says

"Would you and Winky like to be bonded. You will get paid and a uniform it wouldn't be clothes to free you. Then can you find Sirius?" Harry asks

"How much would Dobby and Winky be paid?" Dobby asks

"5 Galleons a month?" Harry asks

"Ok Great Harry Potter I will go and get Winky", Dobby says

Dobby pops away and was back in seconds with Winky.

"Harry Potter what Winky?" Winky asks

"Yes. Would you accept me rules? You will get paid 5 galleons a month. One day off a week. A uniform to wear. And you won't be punishing yourselves anymore and I won't punish you either. You will need to spy on Dumbledore, Granger, and the Weasleys", Harry says, "What do you think?"

"Winky doesn't deserve such a kind Master", Winky says crying

"Yes you do Winky. So what do you say?" Harry asks

"Dobby says yes Master Harry", Dobby says

"Winky says yes", Winky says

"What do I need to say to bind you to me?" Harry asks

Dobby tells Harry and Harry binds them.

"Master this room as a time stop feature. One minute outside this room is a day in here. You just need to turn that time turner", Dobby says

"Very well when you get Sirius back", Harry says

Harry then asks them to get Sirius without being seen. Which has them both popping out.

Harry decides to make a list of what he had to do. There where things on his list that he would have to try to do especially doing his OWLS. He would need to find out what OWLS were offed. And the rules for retaking all of his examines. He could spend 60 days in here and only be gone an hour.

Soon Dobby and Winky pop in with a unconscious Sirius. Harry tells Dobby and Winky to take Sirius to the Goblins and say he was willing to pay for Sirius's treatment and healing. Dobby and Winky pop back out again and Harry turns the time turner.

So Harry looks over his list.

 _Get Sirius Back (Done)_

 _Become better at School_

 _What are the Wards around Privat Drive? Why was I always beaten by Vernon and nobody heard me?_

 _Talk to Gringotts about my inheritance and heritage_

 _Talk to goblin healers about past injuries and if there are potions or blocks on me._

 _Talk to Gringotts about stolen money_

 _Get Rings from Vault if I have any_

 _Review laws and see about emancipation_

 _Buy New Cloths_

 _Buy More Books if they are not in Vault_

 _Learn everything I can_

 _See eye doctor. Get rid of glasses if possible_

 _See who I can trust. Neville and Luna for sure._

 _See if Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George and Fred are trustworthy even though I think George and Fred are._

 _See which teachers I can trust. Think I can trust McGonagall and Flitwick._

 _Read about Prophesies and what makes this one valid_

 _Find another copy of the prophecy_

 _Write to the Department of Mysteries_

 _Write to the Department of Under Age Magic about the Hover Charm_

 _Write to Amelia Bones about Sirius getting him freed_

 _Write to the Department of Magical Education_

 _Find out about the Wizengamot_

 _Find out who was voting for me at the Wizengamot and if I have a seat_

 _Find a lawyer_

 _Find my parents WILL if they had one_

 _Study everything I can_

 _Exercise to get in shape to beat Death Eaters and Snake Face._

 _Did my parents have any properties that I could stay at?_

 _Have Fun (Become an Animagus!)_

Harry eats before sleeping for a few hours but he get seeing Sirius dead. He would have to get over that. Harry made a schedule for what he was going to do for the next few weeks. Most it was exercise and study for OWLS. When he thought about his OWLS books appeared. He loved this room.

He looked over the whole OWL list. And found it pretty doable in the time he had be could do 60 days in here an hour outside so he would have a lot of time.

So now he had for his OWLS.

 _Accounting (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Alchemy (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Analysis (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Ancient Civilizations (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (4 OWLS) (8 for NEWTS) (Will do 24)_

 _1) Achaemenid Empire_

 _2) Ancient Carthage_

 _3) Ancient China_

 _4) Aksum Empire_

 _5) Ancient Egypt_

 _6) Ancient Elamite Empire_

 _7) Ancient Greek Empire_

 _8) Ancient India_

 _9) Ancient Mesoptamia_

 _10) Aztec Empire_

 _11) Babylon Empire_

 _12) Carthaginian Empire_

 _13) Hittites Empire_

 _14) Holy Roman Empire_

 _15) Hurrians Empire_

 _16) Inca Empire_

 _17) Lydian Kingdom_

 _18) Mayan Empire_

 _19) Nanda Empire_

 _20) Osirian Empire_

 _21)_ _Parthian Empire_

 _22) Persian Empire_

 _23) Phoenicia Empire_

 _24) Sassanid Empire_

 _Ancient Languages (They needed for 4 for OWLS and 3 partial. He would do 15 full languages and 5 partial languages. There was nothing saying he couldn't do more languages) (7 for NEWTS with 2 Parital)_

 _1) Ancient Celtic_

 _2) Ancient Egyptian_

 _3) Ancient Germanic_

 _4) Ancient Greek_

 _5) Ancient Persian_

 _6) Assyrian_

 _7) Babylonian_

 _8) Doric Greek_

 _9) Gothic_

 _10) Hittite_

 _11) Irish Gaelic_

 _12) Lithuanian_

 _13) Lydian_

 _14) Old Norse_

 _15) Sanskrit_

 _3 Partial: Will do 5:_

 _1) Mycenean Greek_

 _2) Akkaduan_

 _3) Syriac_

 _4) Basque_

 _5) Aramaic_

 _Ancient Magic (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Ancient Runes_

 _Ancient Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Ancient Wonders (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need to do 2 out of 7 for this OWL. So he would try to maybe do more.

 _Architecture (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Arithmancy_

 _Astronomy_

 _Battles and Wars (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Battle Magic (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Battle Strategy (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Blood Magic_ _(Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Business Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Care of Mundane Creatures (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Charms_

 _Child Rearing_

 _Combat Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Creature Traditions (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Cultures (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Curse Breaking (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Dark Arts (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

Which Harry was not sure about but read about it and he didn't have to preform any Dark Curses so he would be fine.

 _Design & Technology (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Divination?_

 _Divine Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Duelling (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Earth Sciene (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Enchanting (2 for OWLS) (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

He would see if he could do more as he read one of his mothers journal and she was a good Enchanting. And she had worked on Batteries. So maybe he could do Batteries, Lamps, Computer, iPod, Mobile Phone, Video Games, Camera, a Music Box, a TV and a DVD player. He would work on that and maybe something else.

 _Engineering (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Etiquette (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Financial Management (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Fine Arts (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need 4 for OWLS for that. But he figured he could do 14. He would do Playing a instrument. He would also use his own Musical Composition, he would show he drawings and painting, he would sing on the piano. He would do poetry. He would give them his Creative writing, Carving, Sewing, , Metallurgy, Photography and Media Studies. Leather-Craft he would make a Belt, Wallet, Handbag, Gloves, Bridal, Jacket, Boots, maybe a book with a story he had written and maybe a Quiver. He might do other stuff too. He could but also Modern Dance. He would do Olden Times Dances. The dances also had a written examine on history of the dance andsteps before preforming it. For the Sub, Sub Fine Arts OWLS to do more points he would do Piano, Flute, Alto and Tenor Saxophone, Trumpet, Harp, Violin, and Guitar for playing an instrument. For Modern Dance Sub, Sub section he would teach himself the Rumba, Salsa, Foxtrot, Tango, Samba, Flamenco, Line Dancing, Square Dancing, Cha-Cha. For Olden Time Dance Sub, Sub section he would teach himself Waltz, Viennese Waltz, Polka, Mazurka, Minuet, Paso Doble, Bolero and Quadrille.

 _Flying_

Flying was about Quidditch, Flying Etiquette, Rules, Regulations, Flying a Broom and Skills when Flying. So he would have to read up on Flying Etiquette, Rules and Regulations.

 _Healing (Which was not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Herbology_

 _Heroes, Myths and Legends (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _History of Magic_

 _Holiday Traditions (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need to answer questions about 3 holidays and their traditions for his OWL. But he again would try and do more then 3.

 _Hospitality (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Human Languages (Which was not taught at Hogwarts but he had to do at least 6 full languages and 3 partial and then for NEWTS 10 Full and 2 partial)_

He would see how many he could teach himself. He already knew French, Indonesian, Italian, Spanish and Latin. He was actually ready good at languages so he was sure he could learn a lot of languages in the time he had.

 _Government (Which was not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Land and Property Management (Which was not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Landmarks (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need to choose 10 for OWLS but he would try for more

 _Magical Being Etiquette (Which was not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Magical Craftmanship (Which was not taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need 4 for OWLS. He would need to thing on that. But he liked wood craving, ice craving and glass craving.

 _Magizoology (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Marketing (Which was not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Martial Art (Which was not taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need 4 for OWLS and 2 Partial. He already knew Fencing, Judo, Karate, Taekwondo, Tai Chi and a bit of Kenpo and Kendo so he could pass that one.

 _Mind Arts (Which were not taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need books to teach him properly those arts. He won't want Snape or Dumbledore looking in his mind anymore.

 _Modern Wonders of the World (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need 2 for OWLS out of 7. He was going to try for all 7.

 _Muggle Subjects (They were not Taught at Hogwarts) (He would need 4 for OWLS and 2 partial)_

He was sure he would do that one and at more subjects to it.

 _Muggle Studies_

 _Mudane History (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Mythology (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need to work on two for Mythology OWL and maybe he could do a few others depending on time.

 _Natural Wonders of the World (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

He would need to chose one of 7 for this OWL. He would think out of 7 how many he wanted to do.

 _Non-Humans Languages (Not Taught at Hogwarts) (He needed 4 full languages for OWLS and 2 Partial)_

 _Physical Educations (He would need 2 for OWLS)_

He would not just need to do a written test but show strength, endurance and activity. He could already do several on the list that was given. So he could do more then 2. He is was one of the good things he did to avoid Dudley. Some of the teachers in the physical actives he did would let him do the activity for free. Like Swimming, Track Running, Cycling, Archery, Sword Fighting, Diving, Boxing (Away from where Dudley did his), Rock Climbing and Horse Riding. He would need to supply the horse but he would figure out a way. So that gave him 9.

Next on the list of possible OWLS was:

 _Politics and Law (Not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Potions_

 _Referee Quidditch (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Religious Studies (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

There were 13 Religions on the list to chose from and you need 2 for OWLS. Harry would have to think on that.

 _Rituals (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Robotics (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Scrying (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Spell Creations (Not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Soul Magic_ _(Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Teaching (Not taught at Hogwarts)_

He was unsure about that one. But he did teach the DA. Which he would have to rename after hearing everything about Dumbledore.

 _Technomagic (Not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Tourism (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Transfiguration_

 _Wandlore (Not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Warding (Not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Wizarding Traditions (Not taught at Hogwarts)_

 _Wonders of the World (Not Taught at Hogwarts)_

 _World History (Not Taught of Hogwarts)_

He would need a lot of time to go over everything but he had a lot of time thanks to this room. He would show everyone what he could do. And he was determined to bet Granger. Now he knew she betrayed him. He wanted to take her top spot.

He also added at a thing to his to do list:

 _Get the Board of Governors to reinstate some of these classes_

Harry decided to start on the letters to Madam Bones, The Office of Improper Use of Magic, Department of Magical Education and the Department of Mysteries. He called Hedwig and she was able to get into the room and he sent her out he would not see her for a while now.

Now he was going to read all his course books and some of the new books the room provided so he could get top scores in all his tests…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: 60 days and Time at Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: 60 days and Time at Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry settled down in the Room of Requirement. He had started exercising to go with his Physical Education examine. He started in a morning a swim or run around a track the room provided. He would also do diving tricks in the pool.

He would then spend some time on his course books and found a potion to see if he had any blocks. It wasn't a detailed potion/scan as what Gringotts did but it would give him some idea with what he was working with. So Harry started the potion and some others and found he enjoyed potion making without Snape breathing down his neck or Slytherin's trying to sabotage his potions.

He also while the potions were brewing study he course books starting on first year and reading his way up and practicing his spellwork. He had to fight sometimes to get spells to work. So that was why he was brewing a potion for blocks. As he shouldn't be struggling according to the books.

He would have lunch then practicing his Archery, Sword Fighting which the room provided a dummy to fight with him at different levels it would also do his martial arts. His archery range was improving and he was doing farer and farer distances. He would also swap archery for boxing or cycling or rock climbing.

Also after lunch he would study the subjects Hogwarts didn't offer. And was finding them all very interesting. When he read the Wizarding law books he found out all Muggle-Borns and Muggle-Raised were supposed to be visited a year before their 11th birthday to know about magic and he should have been given books to help him transition into the Wizarding world by the Deputy of the School and taken to the shopping distract with a teacher and not a Game Keeper. So after he read that he added too his list of things to do.

 _Speak to Professor McGonagall about not getting a visit or books or even shown to Diagon Alley._

After 3 hours he would switch to Muggle subjects. And the book on Divine beings were really interesting and it told him the gods were still alive and moved with the Heart of the West he liked the goddesses stories of Artemis, Hestia and Athena. As well as Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, Thanatos, Loki, Terminus, Janus, Ra, Persephone, Hera, Nyx, Eris, Hecate, Aphrodite, Ariadne, Selene, Isis, Hera and Hela. He hadn't know before looking at the Divine Studies book that the gods and goddess of all religions were real. He would have to find out which stories about them were true or not.

Then he would eat dinner do his magical crafts he was working on like a trunk making it out of wood that he had Dobby supply. He had chosen redwood. He was craving designs on to the trunk and do a bit of metal work for the locks. He was making the locks snakes then would enchant them to open in Parseltounge.

He would then practice finding his animal form with a book his father wrote that the Room gave him. He kept seeing many different animals. But it was getting easier and he would have to try and change form soon. The other book on Animagus's was that some powerful people could have more then one form and that was what he was finding he was having. He was going to start trying to change body parts soon after the Animagus Revelio potion was ready to confirm his animal forms.

Then he would have fun which he was glad to have in his schedule which he found drawing, painting or playing an instrument was relaxing and composing his own music or even writing a story.

Then before bed he would practice Occlumency which he found a book about and he was to clear his mind and sort through his memories and put them behind barriers. He found it more easier with time.

Soon the potion for detecting blocks was ready after three days. He added 7 drops off blood too the potion and dunks the parchment in it and out again. The potion had detected more the one block actually there was 70 blocks but some of them couldn't be named and he would need a goblin test.

The first block the potion detected was on his magical core just hours after he was born. Looking it up it was explained that if a baby showed magic just after birth he or she must be really powerful. So he was ok with this block but it was supposed to be removed after he started Hogwarts within the first week of Hogwarts a child had to be tested but he never was.

The second block was of a power or ability to changing his body. Placed around his 1st birthday. He looked up the block and it was meant to block Metamorphmagus or Animagus ability. But the block was not at its full strength. The explained to Harry why his hair kept growing back after his Aunt cut it.

The third block was again put on his magical core sometime after the night his parents died. Which again showed him how powerful he was.

The fourth block was very dangerous it was a block on his healing ability and it was placed again after his parents were killed. That would have been very dangerous at the Dursley's as they had beaten him and broke his bones frequently. He had to be lucky not to be dead by now that told him that some of the block was not working and would not allow him to die. Maybe that was the person who put the block on wanted.

The fifth block was on his heritage which a book told him could be placed to hide if a person was not entirely human and this was once again placed after his parents deaths.

The sixth block was placed on him at about 4-years-old and blocked wish magic which he read children would do when they wanted or needed something.

The seventh block was put on his IQ and Eighth block was on his photographic memory. That was why he found learning difficult. But those blocks were slowly breaking with time.

The ninth block was on his soulmate bonds. He looked it up and powerful witches and wizards could sense their soulmates. Others had the goblins do the test.

The last block the potion could identify was that it would block him being able to close his mind. So there was no way he could have learned Occlumency. But that block was slowly coming apart from Harry's work on his mind at night. This block could also block a natural Occlumency or Legilimency.

So he would have too get a power test at Gringotts and another block test that the goblins could detect the other blocks on him.

But these blocks told him that it was probably Dumbledore who blocked his powers as a book said it would take a power witch or wizard to block the talents of the unidentified abilities and his heritage because that was not easy to block. He hoped the goblins would be willing and able too help him.

Harry was so angry with Dumbledore. Dumbledore really wanted to ruin his life. After looking up the blocks he started studying different languages both human and non-human and found he had a talent for them and wondered when the blocks were removed would his learning them be even better.

After another three days the Animagus Revelio potion was ready he checked it with the potion book and it was the right colour and everything. So he sat down and drank one bottle and waiting for it to work. He suddenly felt his consciousness leave him

 _He found himself on the African savannah plains he sees a majestic lion and a cheetah sprints into him. Then the scene changes and he sees a stag like his fathers and it bows to him and walks into him. Next he was in the mountains and he saw a Snow Leopard which again sprints into him. Scene changes again and he was in a jungle and sees a tiger pounce at him and into him. He would have to look up what type of tiger it was. Next was a jungle where he sees a jaguar and again the animal pounces into him. The next few was a Black Bear, Grey Wolf, A Black and White Husky, a cobra, a python, a Hawk, a Golden Eagle, a Sparrow, a beautiful Black Stallion, and a black and brown owl. Then he sees magical creatures a Shadow Panther (Which he just learned about in his magical creatures books), a Shadow Phoenix (Which he just read was one of several types of Phoenixes), a Griffin, a Thunderbird, a Thestral, a black Pegasus, a Basilisk, a Hungarian Horntail Dragon and a black Grim._

He wakes with a start and couldn't believe he was a multi-Animagus which he read was rare and rarer was that he could turn into magical creatures! It was said in the Animagus book that nobody had turned into a magical creature since the Founders and Merlin! And he could turn into 9 magical creatures! He would now have to add to his schedule practicing turning into his animal forms.

So now he bottled all the potion up for when he finds his real friends and they could use it to find their animal forms.

So with the rest of his first 60 days in the RoR. He studied and trained all he could and relaxed with his hobbies in fine arts and magical craftsmanship's. Which he would be able to give to the examiners to go towards his OWLS.

He came to the end of the 60 days better then what he was before. He could change body parts into his animal forms but not fully change yet probably because of the block. He still had a way to go to be prepared for his OWLS and the ones he wanted to take. But he still had more time to spend in the RoR. And he was sure he would get through all his subjects and activities to pass his OWLS. And he might study some for next years classes. Which he was going to add some of the classes taught at Hogwarts on his timetable.

So now he looked at his list of what he had too do now he was coming out of the RoR:

 _Get Sirius Back (Done)_

 _Become better at School (Ongoing)_

 _Speak to Professor McGonagall about not getting a visit or books or even shown to Diagon Alley._

 _What are the Wards around Privat Drive? Why was I always beaten by Vernon and nobody heard me?_

 _Talk to Gringotts about my inheritance and heritage_

 _Talk to goblin healers about past injuries and if there are potions or blocks on me._

 _Talk to Gringotts about stolen money_

 _Get Rings from Vault if I have any_

 _Review laws and see about emancipation_

 _Buy New Cloths_

 _Buy More Books if they are not in Vault_

 _Learn everything I can (Ongoing)_

 _See eye doctor. Get rid of glasses if possible_

 _See who I can trust. Neville and Luna for sure._

 _See if Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, George and Fred are trustworthy even though I think George and Fred are._

 _See which teachers I can trust. Think I can trust McGonagall and Flitwick._

 _Read about Prophesies and what makes this one valid_

 _Find another copy of the prophecy_

 _Write to the Department of Mysteries (Wrote & Sent)_

 _Write to the Department of Under Age Magic about the Hover Charm (Wrote & Sent)_

 _Write to Amelia Bones about Sirius getting him freed (Wrote & Sent)_

 _Write to the Department of Magical Education (Wrote & Sent)_

 _Find out about the Wizengamot_

 _Find out who was voting for me at the Wizengamot and if I have a seat_

 _Find out about the Board of Governors_

 _Find a lawyer_

 _Find my parents WILL if they had one_

 _Study everything I can (On Going)_

 _Exercise to get in shape to beat Death Eaters and Snake Face. (On Going)_

 _Did my parents have any properties that I could stay at?_

 _Have Fun (Become an Animagus!) (On Going)_

So now Harry walked out of the RoR and back into a normal day at Hogwarts. He left his stuff in his special room in the RoR so nobody would get suspicious.

"Harry we have been looking for you!" Ginny calls

Harry suppresses the need to get away from her. She had Neville and Luna with her.

"I needed some time too myself", Harry lies

"I haven't told you how sorry I am about your godfather Harry. I am sorry for your loss", Neville says

"The ones we love never truly leave us. Isn't that right Harry?" Luna asks

Harry wonders if Luna had some type of power to know things others didn't.

"That is just wrong Luna", Ginny says

"No Luna is right. They never truly leave us", Harry says, "They are in our heart or by our side invisibly for all too see"

"Will you come with us to visit Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asks changing subjects

"Very well", Harry says playing along with being friends with Ginny, Ron and Hermione

They all make there way to the hospital wing and Harry was glad Dumbledore was gone because he was really angry at the meddling old man. Hermione was just as bossy and kept saying he should talk about Sirius's death and bleating him for following a vision.

Harry just ignores her and pretends too listen. He asks her about her injuries and pretends to be concerned. But after what he heard 60 days ago for him. He wasn't willing he feel concern about her and Ron who Harry could tell was trying not to scowl at him. But made talk about Quidditch and how he was going to be Quidditch Captain next year. Which Harry doubted since he was looking up the board of Governors as part of his OWLS Politics and Law exam and Government Exam.

Hermione and Ron told him they would be out of the hospital wing in two days which gave Harry plenty of time to sneak out of his dorm at night and into the RoR to do everything he needed to do. And to have a break from them.

"Neville, Luna do you want to go for a walk with me?" Harry asks Neville and Luna

"Sure Harry", Luna says

And they leave the Hospital Wing without saying goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They walk out onto the grounds and it was such a nice afternoon.

Harry asked how they both were feeling after the fight.

"Neville how are you after the fight? I am sorry about your Dad's wand", Harry says, "Will you be in trouble with your Grandmother?"

"Maybe. Honestly just between the three of us I'm glad it happened. Dad's wand was not suited for me. But Gran didn't want to hear it. Now finally I can get my own wand!" Neville says excitedly

"I am glad you can get your own wand. But have you considered that your parents may have had blocks on you? Have you ever been checked for blocks on your magic? Your gran would probably not know if your parents placed a block", Harry explains to Neville

"I've never thought of that. But Harry that could be the same for you", Neville says

"Just between the three of us I have found evidence of blocks on my I am going to get them removed this Summer", Harry replies, "Don't tell anyone. I am not sure who I can trust at the moment but I know you two are"

"Thanks Harry", Neville says touched he was one Harry could trust

"Thanks Harry I will keep your secrets", Luna says

"Are you alright Luna?" Harry asks

"I am fine Harry I was happy to be with a person I consider a friend and soulmate", Luna says casually

"How do you know I am your soulmate?" Harry asks shocked

"I sense it. I know you can't at the moment", Luna replies

"Why couldn't you feel it?" Neville asks

"I will tell you if you both give me a vow of your magic or life you won't reveal this information", Harry says

Harry had looked up vows and oaths and even life-debts and found many surprising things.

"We will do it", Luna says immediately

"I guess", Neville says

"Luna will be our binder Neville then you will be Luna and mines binder", Harry says

Harry and Neville grasp hands.

"Will you Neville Frank Longbottom swear on your magic to never reveal anything you are about to be told whether it be written or wrote without express permission by myself Harry James Potter?" Harry asks

"I will", Neville says

Then Neville does the same thing to Harry and Luna. Harry then explains that the Weasley's getting paid to be his friends, he did explain how he wasn't sure about the twins, Charlie, Bill and Mr Weasley and explained that Dumbledore couldn't be trusted as Dumbledore was the one to put blocks on his magic and other things. Neville was horrified. And Luna looked like she knew. Harry was going to have to have more talks with Luna.

They went inside for dinner where Harry was made to be seen before going up to his dorm and grabbing his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map which he would always keep on him now to he makes his new trunk secure. He waits for Neville, Seamus and Dean to fall asleep before he leaves under the invisibility cloak and back to the RoR for more training and studying which he would do for the next two days before Ron and Hermione where out of the hospital wing and before the end of term in three days…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Final Days and Goblin Nation

**Chapter 3: Final Days and Goblin Nation**

* * *

Harry did three hours out of the RoR one, one night and another two hours of out of the RoR for the next day spending all his time on his studies. He got in 180 days in. And he was feeling pretty confident. But he would still need those blocks removed so he could do better.

Hermione and Ron were out of the hospital wing now and where not leaving him alone about Sirius or what Dumbledore wanted a few days ago but Harry refused to tell them.

"Hermione, I get that some people need to talk about their feelings to deal with them but I don't", Harry says

' _Anyway you know he is alive anyway', Harry thinks_

"So what did Professor Dumbledore have to say when we got back?" Ron asks

"Ron I told you I can't tell you. Anyway it is for me too know", Harry replies

"Come on. You can tell us we're your best mates", Ron says

' _Some mates', Harry thinks_

"No Dumbledore told me too keep it quiet ok!" Harry says leaving

Harry at the end of term was looking forward too leaving he already had to ward his trunk 6 times from Ron and Hermione so it suggested that they took or looked in it regularly. He received owls from people he sent his letters too.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _On your inquire into the event of 1992 involving a Hover Charm we have started at investigation._

 _On farer investigation into the Hover Charm in 1992 with have come to the evidence that it was instead what you said happened that it was House Elf magic. It is confirmed in our records._

 _But we also found a tracking magic ward in the whole home. Please know we are looking into this._

 _So please accept are deepest apologies of our office and it has been cleared from your record._

 _We are sorry for the inconvenience and the trouble this has bought you._

 _Hoping you are well._

 _Madam Mafalda Hopkirk of the Department of Improper Use of Magic_

Harry was happy about that now that had been sorted except the tracking charm on magic in his home which he knew Dumbledore had to have done he went to the next letter.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _Into your statement of Sirius Black not getting a trial and seeing Peter Pettigrew. I have seen your memories and they are real and hadn't been tampered with. I have done an investigation into his trial and you are indeed right he never got a trial._

 _I will be doing more investigating into this matter immediately. As he is Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black he should have been given a trial._

 _If you happen to see Lord Black tell him I will question him with truth serum on neutral ground. If his choice is Goblins peace ground which I would recommend please inform me by Owl and I will set it up. You have my oath that he will not be arrested on neutral ground and hopefully not again._

 _I am sure he will be found not guiltily and will be given compensation and an official apology by the Ministry of Magic in public. And he will be able to walk around a free man again._

 _On another not I have never believed him guiltily. And please tell him I told you so._

 _From_

 _Madam Amelia Bones_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Harry was beyond happy with that. His godfather would walk free. He differently was going to thank Madam Bones if all this happened. His next letter was telling Harry the Unspeakable Croaker would take him to hear the prophecy if he could get to the Ministry and they would handle the rest. The letter from the Department of Education saying he could take all the courses but they would be using a Time Chamber on some of his OWLS as Harry told them he was taking many of the sub sections too and most of the language exams.

The next owl was from the Goblin Nation.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _With regards to Lord Sirius Black he is in a coma at the moment till we get him in the Time Chamber to help all of his injuries, get blocks off him and get potions out of his system._

 _As for you request to meet with us we will see you an hour after the Hogwarts Express as arrived at King's Cross Station and we discuss your inheritance, the Time Chamber and if you have any potions or blocks in your system or any old injuries that need to be looked at._

 _It is disturbing you haven't been getting your bank statements as I have sent them out starting on your 11_ _th_ _birthday as is a right to an orphan child. We will be investigating this._

 _I should tell you I know some of your inheritance and you will be much surprised._

 _King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation of Britain_

Harry would be glad to get to Gringotts to get all these problems solves and to help Sirius who was in a coma he needed to see Sirius…

Harry was now on the Hogwarts Express he was in a foul mood because of Ron and Hermione kept bugging him about Sirius and still had been trying to get into his truck which he had warded the first time they tried. He was definably not going to be their friends next school year. He knew he could trust Neville and Luna and he was still finding out who he could trust. He thought it possible with the Twins. They seemed very loyal to him. And he liked them.

When they got the King's Cross Station the Order were there and threatened the Dursleys. Harry wanted to growl at them for their stupidly. He waited for them to leave before turning to the Dursleys.

"I had nothing to do with that. And I want nothing to do with that lot. I need to do some jobs before coming back. I will take a bus or taxi back to the house. When I get there we will be having a talk with how you been treating me. Think on that for the next few hours. I will be back at the house tonight or tomorrow", Harry says leaving

He goes to the public wizarding floo and floo's to Gringotts and keeps his head down and goes over to the teller.

"I need to speak with King Ragnok. I have an appointment", Harry says

"Why are you so important to have our King as your manager?" the goblin sneers

"Harry Potter", Harry says

The goblin pales, "I am sorry Mr Potter. I will escort you know"

The goblin leads Harry down through the corridors and too the golden doors which he knocks on.

"King Ragnok. Mr Potter is here", the goblin says

"Send him in immediately", a voice says

Harry was let in and saw a goblin behind an oriental desk. Who stands up to greet Harry.  
"Mr Potter. I am King Ragnok Bloodblade", King Ragnok says

"Pleasure too meet you King Ragnok", Harry says in Gobbledlegook

"You know our language?" King Ragnok asks also speaking in his native tongue

"I have used a Time Chamber at Hogwarts to study. I play to take all OWLS available and the sub ones", Harry replies

"I take it you also what to study in our time chamber?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes. I have been able to make a potion to find blocks on me. But it couldn't identify all of them", Harry says

"Well we will fix that. How about an Inheritance test first?" King Ragnok asks

"What do I need to do?" Harry asks

"I need seven drops of blood on this parchment", King Ragnok says handing over a dagger

Harry cuts his palm and legs seven drops of blood fall on the parchment. The cut heals and King Ragnok chanted in his language and soon a list appears.

"Well this is interesting. Some I know. Others I have not. Here Mr Potter", King Ragnok says handing over the parchment.

Harry takes the parchment and what he saw shocked him.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harald James Potter_

 ** _Titles:_**

 _Prince of Alfheim (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Veela of Greece (Mother)_

 _Prince of Vampires (Father)_

 _Prince of the Dryads (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Draconis (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Summer/Seelie Kingdom (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Winter/Unseelie Kingdom (Mother)_

 _Prince of Asgard_

 _Prince of Jotunheim_

 _Prince of Olympus (Father)_

 _Prince of the Wolf Folk (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gibbon (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell (Right of Conquest)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Steward Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

"What does this mean?" Harry asks

"Like it says you are a Prince. And hold several high titles", King Ragnok explains, "Now you need your signet rings"

King Ragnok taps his desk and a whole lot of boxes appear before him.

"Each of these is a ring for your house. This is the Pendragon Ring", King Ragnok says handing the box to Harry

Harry opens it to find a gold ring with a dragon with sapphires for eyes with a sword in its claws and a crown on its head. With three rings all joined together. Harry slipped it on too his finger.

"This ring is the Emrys ring", King Ragnok says handing over the box

The Emrys ring was made out of gold and it had a staff with a ruby on top and a wand crossed on it. With a phoenix flying above it. Suddenly there was a burst of white flames and a White, Grey and Gold phoenix appears.

"What just happened?" Harry asks

 _~~I am a Spirit Phoenix and you are my Companion. I have been bound to the Merlin Emrys's descendants since him. But only the noblest. The ones like you and your father. My name is Beauty~~, Beauty trills_

"Pleasure to meet you Beauty. I am honoured to be your companion", Harry says

"The next ring is Le Fey Ring", King Ragnok says handing over the box, "They will automatically merge together you only need to think of the ring you want to show"

Harry opened the box and the Le Fey ring was made of silver and had a cauldron bubbling on it with the bubbles made of emeralds. Suddenly a phoenix comes out she was called Icicla she was an Ice Phoenix and was white and grey. She hadn't been bonded to her line since his mother.

"This is the Romanov Ring", King Ragnok says handing over the next box

The Romanov Ring at St Basil's Cathedral on it with gems all over it. A burst a flames comes again and a turquoise and silver phoenix appears.

 _~~Hello Master I am a Water Phoenix. I have been bond to the Romanov's. I am not as old as some but I can still help you. My name is Endeavor~~, Endeavor trills_

"Nice to meet you Endeavor. I am honoured to have you", Harry says

"This is the Gryffindor Ring", King Ragnok says handing over the next box

The Gryffindor ring was made out of gold and had a lion on it with a griffin. There were rubies for eyes. Another phoenix appears and had been bond to the Gryffindor line since Godric Gryffindor his name was Warrior and was Red and Gold.

"This is the Ravenclaw Ring", King Ragnok says handing over the next box

The Ravenclaw ring was made out of silver with an eagle on it holding a book. The eagles eyes were sapphires. Another phoenix comes in, in a burst of flames. She was an Air phoenix named Breeze. She was Grey and Blue.

"This is the Slytherin Ring", King Ragnok says handing over the box

The Slytherin Ring was made out of silver with a cauldron with a snake coming out of it in the shape of an S. The snakes eyes were emeralds. Another phoenix turned up saying she hadn't had a companion since Salazar Slytherin as all the others had been unworthy. Her name was Eden and she was an Earth Phoenix and she was Green and Brown. She bonded with him straight away.

"This is the Peverell Ring", King Ragnok says handing over the box

The Peverell Ring had the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on it. Harry knew the symbol because he read up on the subject. Suddenly there was a burst of black flames and a Black and Gold phoenix appears and trills a song and Harry feels stronger.

"Who are you?" Harry asks

 _~~I am a Shadow Phoenix. I have been bonded only to the noblest of Peverell descendants since they have been around. Your father was the last. I am you companion. My name is Demon~~, Demon trills_

"This is the Potter Ring", King Ragnok says softly

Harry shakenly opens the box knowing this ring had been on his fathers finger the last time it was worn. It had a Griffin and Phoenix on it with a Wand, Staff and a Sword crossed. The Griffin's eyes were emeralds and the Phoenix eyes were sapphires. As soon as he puts it on a burst of flames happen and a white and silver phoenix appears it had sapphire eyes.

"Again? Who are you?" Harry asks

 _~~I am the Snow Phoenix. I have been bonded to the Potters since the start of the line. I am Angel. And your my companion like the other seven phoenixes~~Angel trills_

Harry does the other rings and nothing happens with them. No more Phoenixes come. Finally he had all the rings on.

"Do you what a Creature Test done?" King Ragnok asks

"I guess since some of those titles imply that I am a creature", Harry says

"I need 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says handing the dagger back again"

Harry cuts his palm again and lets 7 drops fall on the parchment. His hand heals again and King Ragnok was chanting again.

"This is a interesting list. But you will be surprised", King Ragnok says handing over the parchment to Harry

Harry looks at it in shock.

 ** _Creature Inheritance_**

 ** _Harald James Potter_**

 _High Elf (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Light Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Dark Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Phoenix (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Draconis (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Star (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Summer Fae (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Winter Fae (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Blood Elf (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Dryad (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Nymph (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Naiad (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Fury (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Kitsune (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Siren (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Mermaid (Father's Side)_

 _Part Oceanid (Father's Side)_

 _Part Jotun (Fathers Side)_

 _Part AEsir (Father Side)_

 _Part Wolf (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Imp (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Vanir (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Vampire (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Demon (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Angel (Died but came back)_

 _Part Demigod (Fathers Side. Descendant of Zeus and Bellona from Godric Gryffindor and Arthur Pendragon, Hades from Peverell Line, Apollo and Athena from the Ravenclaw line, Hecate from Merlin Emrys, Hermes and Poseidon from Salazar Slytherin, Hephaestus from the Fleamont line)_

"The gods exist?" Harry asks

"Yes they do. They move with the Heart of West and they live in Olympus is in New York now. They are truly and often have babies with mortals", King Ragnok replies

"So does this change me?" Harry asks

"It should have. It must be some of the blocks on you that didn't let this creature parts out. When they are realised you will be able to change between them. But your man form will be that of a High Elf and they are immortal and so are Vampires, Stars and Phoenixes", King Ragnok explains

"I will need books on the subject to study in the Time Chamber", Harry says

"I will get those books. Do you what a heritage test?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes please", Harry says

King Ragnok hands over the blade again and a list appears.

"Well this explains some things", King Ragnok says handing the list over to Harry

 _ **Harald James Potters Heritage Test:**_

 _ **Harry's Immortal Fathers:**_ _Hades, Loki, Hephaestus, Apollo, Poseidon, Thor, Heimdall, Tyr, Ullr, Terminus, Janus, Hermes, Thanatos, Ra_

 _ **Harry's Mortal Father:**_ _James Potter_

 _ **Harry's Immortal Mothers:**_ _Persephone, Hera, Amphitrite, Sigyn (Vanaheim Queen), Hela, Isis, Nyx, Eris, Selene, Hecate, Aphrodite, Ariadne_

 _ **Harry's Mortal Mother:**_ _Princess Lillian Northwind of Alfheim (Great-Great Granddaughter of High King Olban)_

 _ **Grandparents:**_

 _Queen Tatiana (Alive) of Summer and Princess of Dryads and King Oberon Highstar (Dead) of Summer/Seelie Fae_

 _Queen Maeve (Alive) and King Ash Snowstar (Dead) of the Winter/Seelie Fae_

 _High King Oblan Northwind of Alfheim (Alive) and High Queen Liselle (Alive) of Alfheim_

 _Step-Great-Great Grandmothers/Grandfathers: Queen Maysna, Queen Polenn, Queen Nellie, Queen Lashandra, Queen Tamina, Queen Coral, Queen Polgara, King Regent Riva, King Regent Garion, King Regent Daren._

 _King Vladimir Draca of the Vampires (Alive) – Queen Athenodore of the Wolf-Folk (Alive)_

 _ **Other Relatives:**_

 _King Draconian of the Draconis (Alive) – Queen Liva (Alive)_

 _Daeva of the Merpeople (Alive)_

 _Queen Bianca de'Stacey of the Light Veela (Alive)_

 _King Nico of the Dark Veela (Alive)_

 _Miranda Vixen of the Sirens_

 _Ellie Raven of the Furies_

 _Sue Ming of the Kitsune_

 _Yvaine of the Stars_

 _Mele Smithson of the Phoenixes_

 _XXX_

"How do I get in contact with these relatives?" Harry asks

"I can write these relatives of those creature inheritance that are not dead. They will be best to teach you to control you powers for all your forms", King Ragnok says

"Can you please send the letters", Harry says

"Very well. But first do you want to do a soulmate test?" King Ragnok asks, "Your elven instincts would tell you but they have been blocked"

"I will do it", Harry says

"I need 9 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry does the blade again and a list appears again.

"You must be very powerful to have this many soulmates", King Ragnok says handing over the list

Harry's eyes widen at what he reads.

 ** _Harald James Potter's: Mates_**

 _Tracey Davis_

 _Padma Patil_

 _Daphne Greengrass_

 _Su Li_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _George Weasley_

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley_

 _Megan Jones_

 _Viktor Krum_

 _Isobel MacDougal_

 _Morag MacDougal_

 _Lilith Moon (Werewolf)_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Fay Dunbar_

 _Mandy Brocklehurst_

 _Eugenia Macmillan_

 _Orca Boot_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Cherry Ollivander_

 _Ivy Ollivander_

 _Mackendra McGonagall_

 _Kaetia Sundawn (Fury) (Protector)_

 _Perenelle Flamel II_

 _Tempest Harper_

 _Riviera Cooper_

 _Rozalin Noble_

 _Stella Waterfall (Siren)_

 _Porcha Scamander (Phoenix)_

 _Mercedes Scamander (Vampire)_

 _Violette di Stella (Fae)_

 _Saga Rhodes (Fae)_

 _Sicily May (Fae)_

 _Zara Windfire (Blood Elf)_

 _Delta Flitwick (Half-Goblin)_

 _Wisteria Ullrdottier (Asgardian)_

 _Imperia Borakdottier (Asgardian)_

 _Elys Mikadottier (Vanaheim)_

 _Elena Rhodardottir (Vanaheim)_

 _Ziggy Diggory_

 _Gabrielle Delacour (Quarter Veela)_

 _Clarisse La Rue (Daughter of Ares)_

 _Zoe Nightshade (Immortal) (Lieutenant of Artemis)_

 _Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (Demigod)_

 _Hylla Ramirez-Arellano (Immortal) (Queen of Amazons)_

 _Lady Artemis (Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood, Forests, Hills and Archery_

 _Lady Hestia (Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family)_

 _Lady Athena (Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Arts, Crafts, Battle, Reason)_

"How? Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia and Lady Athena are meant to be eternal virgins according to the legends", Harry asks

"They are your mates as long as you respect them and your only with them then they should accept it", King Ragnok says

"Can I send messages to them about coming for the Time Chamber? You can write to my relatives if you please", Harry suggest

"I will do that. What else do you need beside the blocks?" King Ragnok asks

"I was going to ask you if I could get emancipation", Harry says

"You should already have it since your name came out of the Goblet of Fire. But it takes powerful magic to over come that. But if you marry your soulmates you will be emancipated and so will they. Meaning they can all do magic out of Hogwarts. You can use it hear we block it", King Ragnok says

Harry gulps at the thought of marriage. But it would help them all.

"I will write out he letters", Harry says knowing this would work hopefully

King Ragnok and Harry write out each letter and they send them off immediately. King Ragnok had his special way of they getting to the person quickly without owls or anyone knowing..

"Know doing you want an ability test?" King Ragnok asks

"I would before the block test please", Harry replies

"We can do those two thinks together if there on your powers", King Ragnok says handing a dagger, "13 drops of blood"

Harry once again cuts his hand and drops the blood on the parchment and King Ragnok was chanting in Gobbledegook.

"This is the list and I must say this is a lot of blocks and abilities", King Ragnok says handing over the parchment

Harry looks at the list shocked.

 _ **Harry's Powers**_

 _Immortality (High Elf/Phoenix/Star/Vampire) (100% Blocked)_

 _Power Level: Arch Mage: Garter Scale: 1 – 1000: 945 (Working at 320)_

 _IQ: 170 (Blocked is at 100)_

 _Photographic Memory (80% Blocked)_

 _Analytical Abilities (100% Blocked)_

 _Omnilngualism (50% Blocked) (Ability to learn languages easier)_

 _Metamorphmagus (99% Blocked)_

 _Occlumency (70% Blocked) (Wearied down)_

 _Natural Parseltongue (50% Blocked)_

 _Natural Parselmagic (100% Blocked)_

 _Legilimency (100% Blocked)_

 _Elemental (100% Blocked)_

 _Illusions (100% Blocked)_

 _Empath (100% Blocked)_

 _Telepath (100% Blocked)_

 _Teleportation (100% Blocked)_

 _Healing (100% Blocked)_

 _Seer (100% Blocked)_

 _Aura Seeing (100% Blocked)_

 _Bond Seeing (100% Blocked)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked)_

 _Beast Speaking (100% Blocked)_

 _Lie Reader (100% Blocked)_

 _Truth Reader (100% Blocked)_

 _Lock Manipulation (100% Blocked)_

 _Lock Intuition (100% Blocked)_

 _Shadow Travel (100% Blocked)_

 _Geokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Ferrokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Necromancy (100% Blocked)_

 _Osteokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Umbrakinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Dark Infernal Pyrokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Charm Speak (100% Blocked)_

 _Heliokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Photokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Vitalkinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Hydrokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Cryokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Aerokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Electrokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Audiokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Atmokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Technokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Chlorokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Mystiokinesis (100% Blocked)_

 _Mist Control (100% Blocked)_

 _Fox Fire Manipulation (100% Blocked)_

How the hell was he operating with his power most blocked? How was he even alive with his healing ability blocked? No wonder he could not learn Occlumency he couldn't have done it with in fully blocked. So maybe he was wearing it down with himself forcing to do it.

"So I am wearing down the Occlumency block?" Harry asks

"By the looks of it yes. Same with your photographic memory. The blocks are wearing done. Now we know those blocks we will do another test for Potions, Curses, Wards and other Blocks. I need 15 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Once again Harry cuts his palm and lets the blood fall. And counted out 15 drops. Before the palm heals. A long list appears after King Ragnok finishes chanting.  
"Well you do have some powerful enemies", King Ragnok says handing over the list the Harry

 _ **Injuries, Potions, Curses, Charms, Wards, Poisons and Blocks Test**_

 _ **Harald James Potter**_

 _ **Injuries in life**_

 _32 Broken Ribs (Left Side)_

 _33 Broken Ribs (Right Side)_

 _31 Cracked Ribs (Right Side)_

 _29 Cracked Ribs (Left Side)_

 _30 Breaks in Right Arm_

 _34 Breaks in left Arm_

 _15 Broken Bones in Right Hand_

 _12 Broken Bones in Left Hand_

 _39 Broken Bones in Right Leg_

 _34 Broken Bones in Left Leg_

 _71 Concussion_

 _Signs of Burns_

 _Signs of Strangulation_

 _Signs of Starvation_

 _Malnutrition_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Severus Snape, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Confounding Concoction (Brewed by Severus Snape) (Confuses the taker)_

 _Love Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley and keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

 _Lust Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley and keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

 _Hate Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore and keyed to Severus Snape)_

 _Honour Potion (Brewed by Severus Snape keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and the Weasley's)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Severus Snape keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and the Weasley's)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Severus Snape, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _Forgetfulness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weakness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Befuddlement Draught (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Potion makes the taker Confused and Reckless)_

 _Senses Altered Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gregory's Unctuous Unction (Courses the drinker to believe whomever gave them potion is their best-friend) (Brewed by Molly Weasley, keyed to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger)_

 _ **Confirmed Poisons:**_

 _Trace Amount of Basilisk Venom_

 _Trace Amount of Acromantula Venom_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger)_

 _Binding Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Compulsion Charms (Placed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Confirmed Wards:**_

 _Mail Wards (Placed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _Silencing Wards (On 4 Privet Drive activated by Harry when he gets home each Summer) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Blood Wards (Not probably made) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Magic Alert (On 4 Privet Drive activated by Harry when he gets home each Summer) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses:**_

 _43 Obliviate's (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge, Hermione Granger)_

 _Memory Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Alastor Moody)_

 _Personality Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Appearance Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Horcrux (Accidental by Voldemort/Tom Riddle)_

 _ **Confirmed Blocks:**_

 _32 Soulmate Bonds Blocks (Cast by Albus Dumbledore) (14 and a Half Years Ago)_

 _22 Creature Inheritances Blocks (Cast by Albus Dumbledore) (14 and a Half Years Ago)_

 _48 Ability Blocks (Cast by Albus Dumbledore) (14 and a Half Years Ago)_

 _2 Blocks on Magical Core (Cast by Albus Dumbledore) (First Time: 14 and a Half Years Ago and Second Block: 10 and a half years ago)_

 _1 Block on Wish Magic (Cast by Albus Dumbledore) (10 and a Half Years Ago)_

"Someone didn't want you as powerful as you can be. This is an awful lot going on in your system. Including getting our healers to see if the broken bones mended properly", King Ragnok says

"Can it be done?" Harry asks

"Yes. I believe so. I will get everything they will need for the Time Chamber. I will send a note with this information to the Healers", King Ragnok says sending of the list with a note, "I have also told them to move Lord Black to the Time Chamber"

"Thank you", Harry says

"Now do you want an account history, investments and property list?" King Ragnok asks

"I would thank you", Harry says

King Ragnok snaps his finger and a stack of papers appear.

"These are everything you need to know", King Ragnok says handing them over, "Anything I could help just let me know"

 _ **Potter Vaults: Withdraws**_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 950,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 700,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleons to Elphias Doge_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 250,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _November 1981 – 1995: Withdraws of 10,000 Pounds by Albus Dumbledore too Petunia Dursley_

 _December 1981: Withdraw of 850,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1982: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for William Weasley's Tuition_

 _September 1982-1984: Withdraws of 700,000 Galleons each visit for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _December 1982 - 1995: Withdraw of 600,000 Galleons a year to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1984: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for Charles Weasley's Tuition_

 _September 1985: Withdraw of 380,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1985: Withdraw of 750,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1985: Withdraw of 150,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _September 1986-1987: Withdraw of 450,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1997: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for Percival Weasley's Tuition_

 _October 1987: Withdraw of 665,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1987: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Elphias Doge_

 _June 1988-1991: Withdraw of 850,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1989: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for George & Fred Weasley's Tuition_

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 350,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix._

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 10,000 for Tuition for Ronald Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1991: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger_

 _November 1991: 60 Books to Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore_

 _December 1991: Withdraw of 40,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition of Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 700,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _September 1992: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons for Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1992: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons for Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1992: Withdraw of 780,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 1993: Withdraw of 6,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger_

 _June 1993: Withdraw of 45,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 56,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 500,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 8,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _September 1993: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 1994: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _August 1994: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Alastor Moody_

 _August 1994: Withdraw of 9,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _February 1995: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_

Harry was furious, "King Ragnok I want all this money back as I did not authorize anything"

"It will be done", King Ragnok replies, "These are your Investments"

Harry again looks over the list.

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _85% Hogwarts (Founded in 990)_

 _93% Salem (USA) (Founded in 1200)_

 _88% Ilvermorny (USA) (Founded in 1627)_

 _87% Koldolvstoretz School of Magic (Russia)_

 _79% Imperial Tsar Romanov School of Magic (Moscow/Russia)_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _87% Oxford_

 _65% Yale_

 _42% Hampshire_

 _58% London Academy_

 _14% Thomas's Private School_

 _76% Winchester College, Hampshire_

 _41% Wycombe Abbey, Buckinghamshire_

 _17% Eton Collage, Berkshire_

 _54% Westminster School_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _79% Appleby Arrows_

 _43% Ballycastle Bats_

 _42% Caerphilly Catapults_

 _91% Chudley Cannons_

 _86% Holyhead Harpies_

 _81% Puddlemere United_

 _57% Quiberon Quafflepunchers_

 _80% Finchburg Finches_

 _59% Falmouth Falcons_

 _46% Kenmare Kestrels_

 _32% Lancashire_

 _10% Montrose Magpies_

 _15% Tutshill Tornadoes_

 _39% Wigtown Wanderers_

 _69% Wimbourne Wasps_

 _72% Sweatwater All-Stars_

 _88% Thundlearra Thunderers_

 _12% Bigonville Bomers_

 _9% Braga Broomfleet_

 _38% Gorodok Gargoyles_

 _12% Grodzisk Goblins_

 _73% Heidelberg Harriers_

 _52% Stonewall Stormers_

 _90% Imperial Russian Flighters_

 _30% Banchory Bangers_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

 _77% Amanuensis Quills_

 _84% Apothecary_

 _41% Arkie Alderton's Kwik-Repair Shop_

 _64% Baby Witch_

 _66% Boot and Shoemaker for Witches and Wizards_

 _52% Brigg's Brooms_

 _79% Broom Brakes Service_

 _43% Broomstix_

 _51% Borgin's & Burkes (Knockturn Alley)_

 _42% Ceridwen Cauldrons (Hogsmeade)_

 _90% Cleansweep Industries_

 _51% Cogg and Bell Clockmakers_

 _67% Comet Industries_

 _68% Cotton & Tweeds_

 _91% Daily Prophet_

 _66% Dervish and Banges (Hogsmeade)_

 _41% Dominic Maestro's Music Shop_

 _89% Exquisite Fine Trunks_

 _78% Eylops Owl Emprium_

 _50% Fine Enchanting Cauldrons_

 _42% Flimflam's Lanterns (Horizont Alley)_

 _26% Florean Fortescue (Diagon Alley)_

 _89% Flourish and Blotts (Diagon Alley)_

 _12% Flyte and Barker Brooms_

 _87% Gladrags Wizardwear (Hogsmeade)_

 _92% Honeydukes (Hogsmeade)_

 _33% Indus's Planets_

 _24% Janus Galloglass_

 _25% J. Pippin'd Potions (Hogsmeade)_

 _54% Madam Milkins_

 _28% Madam Puddifoots (Hogsmeade)_

 _23% Magical Instruments_

 _82% Magical Menagerie_

 _91% Nimbus Industries_

 _68% Obscurus Books_

 _19% Ollivanders_

 _44% Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _90% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _49% Scribbulus Writing Implements_

 _24% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (Hogsmeade)_

 _71% Self-Stirring Cauldrons_

 _37% Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_

 _69% S Starlings Pet Shop_

 _82% Stowe & Packers Magical Bags_

 _22% Sugarplum Sweets_

 _15% Talia's Exotic Perfumes_

 _70% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _83% The Three Broom Sticks (Hogsmeade)_

 _63% Tomes and Scrolls (Hogsmeade)_

 _60% Twilfitt and Tattings_

 _89% Wizarding Wireless Network (Hogsmeade)_

 _48% Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _15% Zonko's Joke Shop (Hogsmeade)_

 _562 Other Shops_

 _ **Magical Hospitals**_

 _15% St Murgo's_

 _43 Other Hospitals_

 _ **Muggle Companies**_

 _95% Grunnings_

 _611 other Muggle Companies_

"These are all of my investments?" Harry asks shocked

"Yes. All of them have been earning quite of bit of money for you", King Ragnok replies, "Now this is your properties list"

Harry takes the next lot of papers and begins to read.

 _ **Properties for Harry James Potter**_

 _Potter Manion_

 _Pendragon Castle Keep_

 _Le Fey Mansion_

 _Gryffindor Castle_

 _Lions Den_

 _Ravenclaw Castle_

 _Eagles Nest_

 _Slytherin Castle_

 _Snakes Hideout_

 _Founders Island_

 _Sayre Mansion_

 _Steward Manor_

 _Peverell Mansion_

 _Imperial Place_

 _Cottage, Godric's Hollow_

 _4 Private Drive, Surrey, England_

 _Apartments: 431_

 _Units: 512_

 _Houses: 332_

 _Manors: 200_

 _Mansions: 95_

 _Cottages: 251_

 _Bungalows: 111_

 _Villa's: 131_

 _Cabins: 351_

 _Islands: 3_

 _Farms: 23_

 _Ranches: 10_

"I really do have a lot of properties. And I own number 4 Privat Drive. The Dursley's are going to be in for a bit of a change. Unless they want to go homeless", Harry says

He was thinking of all his plans for the Dursley's now he owned their home and Vernon's workplace. If they don't want to be on the street with no jobs. Then they would have to listen to what he said and be kinder to him and not hitting. One wrong move and he would kick them out.

"I think it is time you go to the Pendragon Vault and see the test can be done", King Ragnok says

King Ragnok takes Harry down to the deepest vault. And Harry has to use his blood, magic and ring to open the vault. Harry has shocked by how big it was. It was like double or triple the size of the whole Dursley House. King Ragnok leads him to a stone with a sword in it.

"This is Excalibur you need to pull it from the stone to be the true Lord of Pendragon and King of Magical Britain", King Ragnok says

Harry was a bit nervous but went up to the stone and places his hands on the sword and to his surprise it comes out easierly and glows in his hand.

"Hail the true King of Magical Britain", King Ragnok says with his hand of his heart

"Thank you King Ragnok. May I pack some of these books to read in the Time Chamber they would help with my OWLS?" Harry asks

"All of these are your Harry. You have permission to take out everything you want", King Ragnok says

Harry puts a lot of books in a trunk and goes to the Ravenclaw Vault, Emrys Vault, Le Fey Vault, Romanov Vault, Gryffindor Vault, Peverell Vault and Potter Vault to get more books on every topic. That he might need for his OWLS. He found a book in the Potter Vault about his mothers enchanting. So that would help and one by his father an Animagus. He gets a Pensieve from the Emrys vault.

He leaves the vaults after an hour and King Ragnok takes him back to the surface. Harry had found the Potter and the other Grimoire and it would give him something to read. They head to the Time Chamber. He sees the females and males there. He makes out the goddesses. He bows to them. He guesses who Lady Artemis is by her angry look. Lady Athena didn't have a much better look. Lady Hestia had a warm look. He guessed who Zoe was by the fact she was next to Lady Artemis and had a furious expression on her face.

"My Ladies and Men I know", Harry says bowing, "For those I who don't me I am Harald James Potter"

"I am Eugenia Macmillan", Eugenia says

Eugenia had black hair and blue eyes.

"I am Orca Boot", Orca says

Orca had blond hair and violet eyes.

"I am Mackendra McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall is my Great Aunt", Mackendra says

Mackendra had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Cherry Ollivander...", Cherry says

"I am Ivy Ollivander and we are twins", Ivy says

Cherry and Ivy had black hair. Cherry had blue eyes and Ivy had brown eyes.

"I am Kaetia Sundawn I am a Fury and I am your Protector and mate. I will also help you control your Fury form", Kaetia says smiling and bowing  
Kaetia had black hair and blue eyes with a red ring around them.

"I am Perenelle Flamel II. You saved my parents stone from Voldemort. But they decided to destroy it. At least they went peacefully", Perenelle says

Perenelle had blond hair and green eyes.

"I am Porcha Scamander…", Porcha says

"And I am Mercedes Scamander we…", Mercedes says

"…are twins", Porcha says

Mercedes and Porcha have brown hair and grey eyes.

"I am Delta Flitwick I am Half-Goblin", Delta says smiling

Delta had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Riviera Cooper", Riviera says smiling

Riviera has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I am Tempest Harper", Tempest says

Tempest had black hair and blue eyes.

"I am Violette di Stella and I am a Fae", Violette says

Violette had blonde hair and violet, gold and blue eyes.

"I am Zara Windfire and I am a Blood Elf", Zara says

Zara had black hair and gold, silver and red eyes.

"I am Wistera Ullrdottir I am Asgardian", Wistera says

Wisteria had brown hair and silver eyes.

"I am Imperia Borakdottier", Imperia says

Imperia had black hair and silver eyes.

"I am Elys Mikadottir", Elys says

Elys had blonde hair and silver eyes.

"I am Elena Rhodardottir", Elena says

Elena had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Saga Rhodes I am a Fae", Saga says

Saga had black hair and gold eyes.

"I Sicily May I am a Fae", Sicily says

Sicily had red hair and gold eyes.

"I am Rozalin Noble", Rozalin says

Rozalin had blonde/brown hair and green eyes

"I am Ziggy Diggory and I won't to thank you for bring my brothers body back", Ziggy says

Ziggy had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I just did the right thing", Harry says

"Not everyone would have done it", Ziggy says

"I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and I am Praetor of the 12th Legion. Daughter of Bellona", Reyna says

Reyna had Black hair and black eyes.

"I am Hylla Ramirez-Arellano and I am Queen of the Amazons and like Reyna daughter of Bellona", Hylla says

Like Reyna, Hylla had black hair and black eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you all", Harry says to them and turns to the Goddesses and Zoe

"You have been through so much", Lady Hestia says taking his face in her hands, "I am Hestia"

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Hestia", Harry says

"Your my future husband it is just Hestia", Lady Hestia says

"As you wish", Harry says

"I am Athena", Athena says

"Lady Athena it is a pleasure to meet you", Harry says bowing to her

Lady Athena was surprised by the respectful bow and tone of the teens voice.

"I will get to know you before I decide if it will be a pleasure to marry you", Lady Athena says

"Far enough my Lady", Harry says

"Don't expect me to like you boy", Lady Artemis says

"I promise my Lady I will not do anything you don't want me too the same with you Lieutenant Zoe", Harry says bowing to Lady Artemis and Zoe

Harry now turns to the other adults a pair hat to be Elves.

"I am your Great-Great Grandfather High King Oblan Northwind of Alfheim and this is one of my Queens. Your Great-Great Grandmother High Queen Liselle", King Oblan says

"Nice to meet you Grandfather, Grandmother", Harry says

Queen Liselle gives him a hug with tears in her eyes.

"I am King Draconian of the Draconis you several times Grandfather. I will help you control you dragon form", King Draconian says

"Nice to meet you Grandfather and I thank you for your assistance", Harry says

"We are your Grandparents too I am your King Vladimir Draca of the Vampires and this is my Queen Athenodore of the Wolf-Folk. We will help you control your vampire and Wolf-Fork form", King Vladimir says

"I thank you for that Grandfather, Grandmother", Harry says

"I am one of your grandparents Queen Tatiana of the Seelie Court and Princess of the Dryads. I will help you control your Dryad and Summer Fae form", Queen Tatiana says

"I am one of your Grandparents Queen Maeve of the Unseelie Court. I will help you master you Winter Fae form", Queen Maeve says

"I thank you both your this and I greet you both as my Grandmothers", Harry says

"I am Sue Ming I am a Kitsune and a relative of yours I will help you control your Kitsune form", Sue Ming says

"I am looking forward to it", Harry says

"Miranda Vixen I am a Siren and a relative. I will help you control your siren powers", Miranda Vixen says

"I am honoured by all the support", Harry says

"Well lets go into the Healing/Time Chamber. Everyone else is already in there", King Ragnok replies

They all head in and see a lot of Goblins and others. Some were on beds already. Harry sees Sirius on a bed still unconscious. There were a lot of beds and space and others rooms for study.

"It is perfect for healing patients and we have a library in here", King Ragnok says

"I am Lani one of your healers Lord Potter-Black. We will begin treating you when the doors close", Lani says

"Pleasure to meet you Lani", Harry says in Gobbledegook

"This is the list of blocks Healer Lani", King Ragnok says handing her the list

Lani looks at it with shock there was so many blocks, potions, curses, spells, and badly healed limps this was going to take a while.

"We will need 6 months in the time chamber King Ragnok that means 36 hours by the outside world time", Lani says

"Very well I will leave you all too it and I will lock the doors now", King Ragnok says, "Good luck Lord Potter-Black"

"Thank you King Ragnok my your vaults fill with blood", Harry says

"May your enemies tremble upon you", King Ragnok says leaving and the doors slam shut

"Ok Lord Potter-Black on the bed and we will begin. You will be on bedrest for at least 8 weeks at minimum", Lani says

"Please call my Harry", Harry says

"Harry then. I will get my other healers over here and we will start unlocking the blocks", Lani says

"Very well", Harry says

Harry knew this wasn't going to be fun. But it needed to be done for him to lead the life he wanted too…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
